Saints and Angels
by underthenorthstar
Summary: There are Saints, and then there are Angels. The MacManus brothers discover that sometimes, even saints need a little angelic intervention. A Connor/OC and Murphy/OC fic. Takes place during All Saints Day. My first Fanfic in a long time, please go easy guys! Rated M for language, violence and possibly sexual content in later chapters.
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! So this is my first attempt at writing in a long time, please be gentle! This story starts of right after the brothers and Romeo storm the drug warehouse in All Saints Day. Chapter one should hopefully be up soon. Enjoy!_

Connor was the one who noticed it first. It was barely discernable over the sound of Murphy and Romeo arguing about Romeo's crappy driving, but there none the less. A soft, whimpering sound, almost like a wounded puppy. At first he thought maybe one of the Asians hadn't quite bled out yet, but a quick sweep told him no, they were all quite dead. So what was this noise?

"Will ye two just shut the fuck up for one moment?" he yelled at his bickering comrades. "Do ye all hear that?"

"Hear what?" Murphy turned to his twin. "I don't hear nutin."

"Just shut yer fat trap and ye will, ye stupid bastard," Connor growled. "Give it a mo'…."

And there is was again. A soft whimper.

"Aye, I hear it!" Murphy declared. "What do ye 'pose it is? One of these Asians got a dog somewheres?"

"That ain't no dog, brothers," Romeo shook his head. "I know that sound, and it ain't ever good." He moved towards a row of storage lockers, where the sound seemed to be coming from. "It's coming from in here!"

The brothers rushed over to the Mexican. He tapped the near storage locker door. "Open it, quick!"

"What's the rush, Rom?" Connor asked, as Murphy looked around for something to break the law with. "It's mo' likely just a pup or some little animal. Got hisself stuck in there or sumthin."

"I told you that ain't no animal sound!" Romeo shouted. "Oi Murph! Hurry it up! Get this damn door open!"

'I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Murphy hurried over with as crowbar. "Stand back, boys."

It took three hard swings of the bar to the lock to get it to break. Murphy stepped back while Connor swung open the door.

All three men took a step back.

"Fuck." Connor swore softly.

"Bastards." Murphy breathed.

"I told you it weren't no animal," Romeo shook his head.

The twins cracked their knuckles in anger. For lying there inside the locker, curled up in a tiny ball, was not a dog, or some other small creature.

It was a girl.

_I know it's short, but it's just the prologue! Reviews and comments are welcome!_


	2. Chapter 1- Awakening

_Here's the first chapter. Sorry if it starts off slow, it will get more exciting! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Boondock Saints. All credit to Troy Duffy._

Everything hurt.

And not just an I'm-sort-of-sore-but-I-can-push-through hurt. It was a throbbing, pounding, I-feel-like-I-got-hit-by-a-bus-and-then-run-over-by-a-herd-of-stampeding-elephants type of hurt.

She couldn't remember how long she'd been in that storage locker. Hours, days, she didn't know. All she knew was that she probably looked like she was three inches from death, and she sure as shit felt like it.

She flexed her fingers experimentally, expecting to feel the cool sides of the locker surrounding her.

She felt nothing but air.

She began to panic. Had they moved her? Where was she? Oh no, they had probably taken her out of that storage locker to kill her! She struggled to open her eyes.

"You wakin' up there, lass?"

She froze.

"It's okay. Open yer eyes. Yer safe here."

The voice was warm, not cold like the Asian's voice. The accent was decidedly Irish, deep and lilting and completely beautiful. It felt safe, like home.

"Come on now lass, don't ye be afraid. Open yer eyes, please."

She decided to trust the voice.

She found herself staring into a man's face, one that she was immediately sure didn't work for the Asians or the Big Boss himself. His ocean blue eyes were kind, looking down at her with the utmost concern. His face was rugged, but extremely handsome. He had short dark hair, and she could just make out a tattoo poking above the collar of his coat.

"W-Where am I?" she asked hoarsely.

"Yer in a safe place, lass," the man answered kindly. "Cain't tell ye where ye are just yet, but I can tell ye yer safe. We won't hurt ye."

She stared up at him, all kind eyes and warm voice. "You know, for some odd reason I believe you," she said slowly.

The man chuckled. "Ye got faith then, lass. I like that." He frowned. "Ye got some nasty bumps and bruises on ye. Tink after ye rest a little but more ye'd be willin' to tell me and me comrades what happened to ye?"

The girl scrunched up her eyes. "There's more of you?"

The man laughed again. "Yes lass. There's me, me brudder, and a friend. Don't you worry, they won't hurt ye. We want to help ye, lass. After ye get some more rest, o' course."

The girl cracked a smile. "That would be nice. It's not easy to get rest when you're crammed into a storage locker."

The man's eyes darkened for a moment, but he shook his head and smiled at her. "Well, then rest lass. I'll be around when ye wake up."

She smiled at him, already sending up prayers of thanks to heaven for this mysterious blue eyed savior. "You don't need to call me lass, my name is Holly Jane."

She was met with another wide smile. "Me name's Murphy. Now sleep, Holly Jane. We'll talk later."

She nodded at him, burrowing herself under the blanket that lay draped over her She watched the man (Murphy, she told herself, his name is Murphy) walk towards the door. "Hey Murphy?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

She closed her eyes. "Thanks."

She heard him chuckle. "Yer most welcome lass, yer most welcome."

The door then closed, and she was asleep.

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 2- Thoughts and Meetings

_Here's chapter two! Thanks to my first reviewer, who gave me some kind advice on writing Irish accents Hope you guys like this chapter!_

_Again, I own nothing._

Murphy sat at the bar, a glass of strong Irish whiskey in front of him. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl that lay on the cot in the back room. He had sat by her bed for hours, keeping vigil while he waited for her to wake up. He knew he didn't have to, she was safe there in the back room. He told Connor he "didn't want the poor lass to scare when she woke", but if he was being completely honest, that was mostly bullshit.

Truth was, when he first laid eyes on her, all bound and curled up in that dirty locker, he felt drawn to her. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her, to scoop her up and keep her close and never let anything else bad happen to her. She looked so fragile, so tiny, so innocent. Not to mention beautiful.

Murphy and Connor had never been interested in the same type of girls. Connor liked the more fancy type, the tall, thin, leggy ones who dressed up and looked like those models in the magazines. Murphy was different. He liked the small, soft ones who had curves and preferred wearing an old t shirt and jeans over a nice dress. And the mystery girl (Holly Jane, he reminded himself, she told me ta call her that) certainly seemed like his type. Short, with long brown hair, big blue eyes and soft curves for days….she was exactly the type of girl he usually fell for.

He snorted into his drink at the thought. Usually fell for…since when did he have time to be interested in women? His life was all about blood, violence and secrets. There was no place for a woman in a life like that. When he was younger, when they had first become the Saints, he didn't mind so much. He was young, they were in their prime, and way too excited about their Calling to even pay much thought to a love life. Now though, as he got older, he realized that finding a good lass and settling down maybe wouldn't be so bad a thing. Retire in Ireland, have a few babes….

He shook his head. "Damn Murph," he muttered to himself, "Yer getting soft! No time ta be thinkin' about love at a time like this! Shit's going down, ye stay focused!"

"Talkin to yerself, little brudder?" Connor sauntered up to him at the bar, grabbing his glass and taking a long drink. "Tis never a good sign."

"Ah, fucking shut it," Murphy growled, grabbing his glass back. "I were just thinking out loud, no harm in that, is there?"

"Fucking calm down, will ye?" Connor shoved him lightly. "I was just teasin ye. What's got yer panties in a knot?"

Murphy rubbed his face, sighing. "Fuck, sorry, just….I don' t like thinking about what them bastards did to that poor lass there. Poor thing is right banged up, she is. Tisn't right."

Connor nodded. "Aye, yer right. Fuckers deserved every bullet ye and I put in em, eh? No lass oughta be treated that way. Did she wake yet?"

Murphy reached for the bottle of whiskey. "Aye. About 3 hours ago. Told me her name, thanked me, and went right back ta sleep. We can talk ta her when she wakes up later."

"Aye," Connor agreed. "Let the little lass rest, she deserves it. She told ye her name?"

"Holly Jane," Murphy replied. "Pretty name."

"Pretty lass," Connor nudged his twin. "Ye sat by her bed an awful long time, brudder, don't try ta tell me part o' it wasn't ye being all sweet on her already."

"Oh fuck ye," Murphy nudged back. "I were just making sure she wouldn't scare, like I told ye earlier. Fuck Conn, the lass has been through hell, the last thing I should be thinking is about how pretty she is."

"So ye'll admit she's a looker?" Connor laughed, dodging the swipe Murphy took at his head. "Shit Murph, tisn't a sin to say a lass is pretty."

"Shut up or I'll kick yer ass, little brudder," Murphy took another swing at his twin.

"Who ye callin little brudder?" Connor frowned. "I'm the elder twin, so ye best not be talking ta me in that way!"

"We'll see about that!" Murphy lunged at Connor, taking him to the ground instantly. The two began to wrestle around, screaming insults and obscenities in the process.

"Ye stupid motherfucker, I'm older!"

"No ye ain't! I got the bigger cock, remember?"

"So says ye! Everybody knows its me with the bigger one!"

"Ye take that back!"

"Never!"

"Are you guys seriously fighting over who has the bigger package?"

The twins stopped fighting, both twisting around on the floor to find their guest looking at them amusedly from the back room door.

"Yer awake!" Murphy was the first one to find his voice. He scrambled to his feet, cheeks tinted slightly with embarrassment. "How'd ye sleep?"

Holly Jane smiled softly. "Good, thank you." She turned to Connor, who has also picked himself up off the floor. "You must be the brother."

Connor smiled, sticking out his hand. "Twin, actually. Me name's Connor."

Holly Jane shook his hand gently. "Nice to meet you Connor. I guess I owe you a thank you as well for what you did for me back there."

"Weren't nothin' lass," Connor waved his hand. "Any man with any good in his heart woulda rescued ye from that terrible place."

"Yeah," Holly Jane looked at her feet. "Unfortunately, there aren't a lot of good men in the world anymore." She sighed. "Don't I know that."

Murphy's heart ached at her statement. Obviously, this girl had not had a lot of good men in her life, and that pissed him off. He was hit with the sudden urge to find every single man that had ever done her wrong, and put them all six feet under.

"Hey, don't be sad now," Connor interrupted Murphy's inner turmoil, stepping forward and laying a hand on Holly Jane's arm. "We are good men, and we'll keep ye safe. Now, are ye up to telling us what ye was doing down there in the warehouse?"

Holly Jane smiled weakly at the two of them. "Give me a drink of that whiskey there, and I think I will be."

The twins both grinned at her. "There's a good lass," Murphy lead her to a barstool. "Ye know a good drink when ye see it. Connor?"

"Here ye go," Connor poured her a glass and set it down in front of her. "Liquid courage."

Holly Jane picked up the glass and took a long drink. "Mmmm, that's nice." She looked at both the twins, who were now gazing at her expectantly. "Okay, here goes…."

_Reviews are love!_


	4. Chapter 3- Little Angel

_**Chapter 3 is here! Thanks to Valerie E. Mackin for her lovely reviews on the last few chapters!**_

_**Again, I own nothing.**_

_Three years earlier:_

"_Now, you gotta be 100% sure you wanna do this," Nikki Yakavetta dug her painted nails into Holly Jane's pale shoulders. "This isn't some sort of job you can just up and quit when you feel like it. Once you're in, you're in for life."_

"_I know Nikki, if I wasn't serious I wouldn't still be here!" Holly Jane shook her friend's hands away. "Your dad is a crazy, evil man, same as your grandfather was. I wanna do my part in taking him down. I wanna help you. You're one of my best friends!"_

_Nikki sighed. "I know, honey, I know. It's just, you didn't grow up in the mob, and you really have no idea what these men are like. They will have no hesitation to hurt you, rape you, or kill you. The last thing I wanna see is your body floating face down in the Boston Harbor."_

"_I understand," Holly Jane replied. "But I'm serious Nikki. I am taking this job. I will be your personal spy into all your father's operations."_

_Nikki studied her friend for a long moment, then nodded. "Alright. It's yours then. I'll send you tips on my father's movements through Tony Gianni; you know he's on our side and totally reliable. You do your thing, and report anything of significance to the Green Man. He's our cop handling everything. If we're lucky, in a few years we might get enough on my rat bastard father to put him away, and I may be able to finally be free of his worthless shadow."_

_Holly Jane smiled sadly at the pretty Italian girl. Nikki Yakavetta was a sweet girl, not at all built to be part of a mob family. Holly Jane had met her when she was 18, fresh out of high school and looking for a new life in a new city. She had travelled to Boston from her hometown of Chicago, ready to partake in whatever the city had to offer her. She had run into Nikki at a local laundromat, and they had been friends ever since. Of course, Holly Jane hadn't known then that Nikki was the daughter of a mobster. Nikki was very secretive about her personal life, it came as a complete shock to Holly Jane when she had finally divulged who she really was. She had reassured Holly Jane she did not want any part of the mob, but was too scared to openly leave the family. So she took to spying, seeing if there was any way she could bring her father down internally. She was compiling a great deal of evidence, with the help of her fried Tony Gianni and an unnamed police source, known simply as "The Green Man." But lately she was getting in pretty deep, and she needed a little extra outside help. Holly Jane had asked her why she just didn't have her father "exterminated", but Nikki wouldn't hear of it. Killing a mob boss was a big deal, and had many consequences. And Nikki wasn't quite ready for that yet. _

"_I'm here for whatever you need, Nik," She reached out to squeeze her friend's hand. "Let's do this."_

Present Day:

"So that's what I was doing at the warehouse," Holly Jane finished. "I was doing some spying for Nikki. She'd heard the Asians were doing drug runs for the mob, and wanted me to check it out."

She looked at the twins, who were looking back at her with a look of utter disbelief on both their faces.

"I got caught obviously," Holly Jane continued. "They beat me, tied me up, and threw me in the locker until they were finished with that batch. Then they were going to take me to Yakavetta for questioning." She shuddered at the thought. "Thank goodness you guys showed up, or I'd probably be dead by now."

The thought made Murphy's stomach clench. "What ye did was brave lass, but so dangerous. Spying on the mob? That's no job for a sweet lass like yerself ta be doing."

Connor nodded his assent. "Aye, me brudder is right. Dealing with the mob is for a different sort of folk, not innocent lasses."

"And who says I'm not brave enough to do it?" Holly Jane asked angrily. She was grateful to these men, sure, but what right did they have to make such judgments? "I was doing this for three years without getting caught. Three years! Doesn't that make me more than an innocent little girl?"

"Aye, lass," Murphy tried to sooth her, surprised by her sudden outburst. "But all that crime, violence, blood? It haunts ye. It just pains us to think that ye could be haunted with that for the rest of yer life."

Holly Jane looked at them. "Like you are?"

They both started. "What?"

Holly Jane smiled sadly at them. "Oh, don't do that. I've figured out who you are. Didn't catch on at first, but as soon as my brain cleared up, I knew. You're the Saints."

Connor and Murphy shared a look, before collectively sighing. "Ye caught us, lass," Connor spoke finally. "Does it scare ye at all?"

Holly Jane looked at these two men, two brave strong men who just wanted the world to be a better place and for good to be able to endure. She wasn't afraid of them. She believed in them, in their cause. She knew their works; it was partly why she agreed to help Nikki. These men were making a difference, they mattered. And she wanted too, too.

"You boys are Saints, in the most literal term," she spoke softly. "I could never fear you, for what you do is good and just and true. You've been called by the Big Man Upstairs, and you carry out your calling with grace. You've saved me, and it wasn't an accident. We met for a purpose, and the purpose is this: To take down Yakavetta, to restore Boston and bring peace to the city. I have faith too, you know," she ended quietly.

Murphy felt his heart warm even more to her, this small girl with a good heart and faith the size of a mountain. She was like an angel, a small heavenly being shining bright in the dark city of Boston. She was right, there was a reason they had rescued her. God had led them right to her. She had information, she could help. She was strong, he could see that. He looked at his twin, who by the look in his eyes, was thinking exactly what he was. He cleared his throat.

"Well lass," he gently took her hand (trying his best to ignore the softness and smallness of it in his), "You've faith like a saint and conviction like a sinner, and we admire both, Yer right, we found you for a reason. You're gonna help us bring down this slimy bastard, and I'll be damned if we don't succeed." He smiled down at her, blue eyes boring into blue eyes. "Welcome to the club, little angel."

_**Ergh, think this one could have gone a little better, but I'm still happy with it! R+R 3**_


	5. Chapter 4- Surprise Friend

_**Hope you all are enjoying this so far. Thanks to all my readers! I'll try to get a little more back into movie canon with the next few chapters.**_

_**Again, no ownership.**_

It had been two days since her Irish knights in sunglasses and black pea coats had pulled her out of the dingy locker. Two days of planning, drinking, brotherly fighting, drinking, more fighting, and even more drinking. Holly Jane had never seen two men drink so much and still be able to coherently have a conversation. Well, sort of coherently. Irish accents seemed to get thicker the more one drinks.

She couldn't have been happier though. She was safe, she was healing nicely, and she honestly felt more at home then she had ever felt before in her life. The brothers were more than kind, letting her sleep on the cot, saving the best of the food for her, tending to her bumps and bruises. She told them all the information she knew, and they listened intently. She greatly liked Romeo too (he had sauntered in not long after she had told her story to the brothers). He was funny and loud and reminded her a great deal of a jovial uncle. And how could she forget sweet old Doc? His turrets didn't bother her in the slightest. In fact, she found his random outbursts of FUCK! ASS! to be rather amusing. She had grown to love these men in the short time they had been together, they were all good men with good hearts.

She'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit that one particular man stood out among the rest. There was just something about Murphy McManus that she was fascinated with. His slightly crooked smile, his warm blue eyes, his deep voice, it all sent chills down her spine. He was funny and charming, yet could immediately turn serious and say something profound that rocked her very core. Connor was very similar of course, but it was like there was a tiny invisible string between her and Murphy, gently tugging her in his direction. She wanted to nestle herself in between his strong tattooed arms and forget everything bad that had ever happened to her. Forget the years of spying, forget the loss of her family, and forget her past experiences with love.

But that is not going to happen, she told herself firmly as she watched the boys confirm their next plan. She needed to stop having these girlish fantasies. It was time to work.

"So, we're gonna go confront this Gorgeous George dude, use my uncles bar for his gangster meeting, then kill 'em all," Romeo hit his fist on the bar. "Sounds good boys, but then what?"

"Then we all hit da Pru," Connor replied. "That's where our lass says Yakavetta is hiding. We go in there and take 'em all out."

Holly Jane couldn't help but smile. Her information on George and the Prudential were finally going to be useful. It would be bloody and violent yes, but years of being non violent had really gotten her operation nowhere. It was time for someone to bring a swift and vengeful justice.

Suddenly a thought hit her.

"Hey boys?" she spoke up tentatively. They all turned to look at her. "I know you usually do this stuff alone, but I know someone who has a beef with George and his men. I think they'd like it if they could help out."

Connor wrinkled his brow. "We don't want ta be responsible for anyone getting hurt here, lass. An extra person will weigh us down. Not ta mention, can we trust them?"

Murphy glared at his brother, appalled that he would question Holly Jane's judgment. If she trusted this person, so would he. "Why cain't we bring someone else? Especially someone our little angel trusts? (He smiled inwardly at the sight of her blushing at her new nickname)"

Connor sighed, looking from his indignant brother to the pleading eyes of the girl. Damn them both, he thought. "Fine, but if they gets themselves killed, I'll not be held responsible."

Holly Jane brightened. "Thanks Connor!" She threw her arms around the lighter twin, squeezing him quickly, then dashing off to the bar phone. "You won't regret this!"

"Sure I won't," Connor muttered under his breath.

Half and hour later, the boys were cleaning their guns, getting prepared for the interrogation, when the door to the bar suddenly flew open with a loud bang. The boys jumped up, pointing their guns towards the figure standing in the dark doorway.

"Who's there? We'll shoot!" Murphy yelled.

"Calm the fuck down," a voice purred. "I ain't aiming to be shot tonight. Now put the guns down like good little boys, and let's talk nicely."

"Don't think so," Connor growled. "Show yerself first, and then maybe if we deem ya safe, we'll lower our guns."

"Fair enough," the voice chuckled, stepping out into the dim light of the bar. Connor almost dropped his gun in surprise.

Standing there in the doorway a girl. No, fuck that, he thought, she was a woman. She had long shiny blond hair that fell down past a pair of the most nicely shaped breasts he had ever seen. She was tall, slim, and fucking hot. He let his eyes wander over her long legs, short skirt, and tight top, finally resting on her face, which had killer green eyes, big full lips pulled into a wicked smirk, and smooth, tan skin.

"Who the fuck are you?" Murphy snapped Connor out of his daze. He obviously wasn't affected by the blond goddess in the doorway (but then again, he was completely obsessed with their little brunette sidekick).

The woman laughed. "I, good Irishman, am Fayelynn fucking Carlow, and I was called her by my dear old friend Holly Jane. So put those guns away, and let me fucking see her."

Connor found his voice. "Yer the friend she was telling us about? The one who's got a problem with our man George?"

Fayelynn laughed, sauntering over to him leisurely. "Yes, handsome, that would be me." She stopped right in front of him, eyes scanning mischievously over his face. "You gonna get her for me, Irishman, or are you gonna keep staring at my tits?"

Connor jumped, snapping his eyes away from where they had inevitably wandered. He went to open his mouth, but was interrupted by a small body hurling past him and throwing itself onto the blond.

"Oh Faye," Holly Jane hugged her friend. "Am I glad to see you!"

Fayelynn smiled, hugging the brunette back fiercely. "Oi Holly, you've gone and got yourself in a fucking right mess, haven't you? Couldn't fucking believe it when you called. But here you are, all fucking banged up and in the company of to fucking hot Irishmen with guns. Why do you have all the fun?"

Holly Jane pulled back, giggling. "Guess I'm just lucky." She waved her hand at Connor and Murphy. "This is Connor and Murphy McManus. They're my Irish knights in shining armor. You're gonna help them with George tonight, how does that sound?"

"Sounds fan-fucking-tastic," Fayelynn grinned. "I've been waiting ages to get back at that rat bastard."

"Well today's yer lucky day" Murphy stepped forward. "Any friend of Holly Jane's is a friend of ours. You got a gun?"

Fayelynn reached into her purse, pulling out a handgun. "Always packing, Murphy dear, always packing." She looked at Connor and winked. He gulped.

"You boys finish cleaning your guns," Holly Jane said. "Fayelynn and I are gonna go catch up, then you guys can debrief her, okay?"

"Gotcha," Murphy smiled at her. "Be right here if ye need us."

Holly Jane grabbed Fayelynn's arm, blushing. "Thanks Murph."

They headed towards the backroom, leaving Murphy to clean the guns and Connor to recollect his scattered wits.

"'Thanks Murph,'" Fayelynn mocked. "Fuck you've been with these guys for two days and you're already crushing on one."

"I am not!" Holly Jane squealed. "Okay, maybe I am," she relented at Fayelynn's knowing look. "But don't you dare say anything to him okay? Focus on your job tonight."

Fayelynn smirked. "Don't worry honey, I won't say a word. Be too busy trying to figure out how to get his twin on his back."

"Faye!" Holly Jane snorted back a laugh. "Is sex really all you think about?"

"When there is an absolutely fucking hot Irishman around, yes," Fayelynn giggled. "Oh, the things I already want to do to him! Watch out Connor McManus. You ain't gonna know what fucking hit you."

They laughed all the way into the back room.

_**Haha poor Connor! Couldn't leave him out lol. Hope you liked it! **_


	6. Chapter 5- What Happened at George's

_**Hello again! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys, love you all! So I lied last chapter when I said I'd go more canon…well, the events will me more canon but the way they unfold won't… does that even make sense? Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Again, all credit on BDS to Troy Duffy**_

Murphy sat in the front seat of Romeo's dirty Beetle, South Boston flying by outside the cracked window. They were on their way to a tanning salon where Holly Jane had said Gorgeous George would be. She had posed as a nail technician there for three months, she had said, getting information about the Yakavetta's street guys. Apparently George was an easy talker when he was getting his weekly pedicures.

Murphy snuck a glance in the rearview mirror at his brother and their new friend in the backseat. He almost snorted out loud. Connor was sitting with his hands shoved under his thighs, a pained expression painted across his face. Fayelynn was squished up right against his side, her hand casually resting on his upper leg as she looked out the window. Murphy thought he detected a hint of a smirk on her face. He had to grin at the sight.

"So let me ask ya, girl," Romeo interrupted Murphy's thoughts. "Whats ya beef with this dude George? Not that we all ain't happy to have a hot chick doing our dirty work with us, of course." He looked in the rearview mirror and winked.

Fayelynn turned to look at the Mexican. "It's the usual story really. My parents owned this kick ass bar, George and his men decided it needed to be one of their fucking 'legitimate businesses', and forced my parents to sell." She shook her head. "Fucking dick, that bar was my parent's baby. They loved that damn thing. And he fucking took it away."

"Sorry to hear it," Murphy met the blonde eyes. "Ain't we Conn?"

Connor jumped. "Uh, aye. We are. Sorry, I mean," he stuttered out. "Aye, we're sorry."

Fayelynn smiled sweetly at the lighter twin. "Well, thank you kindly, handsome, but I'll get my revenge tonight." She squeezed his leg lightly, grinning wickedly when she saw him gulp and shift his lap in his seat.

When Holly Jane had called her and told her 'I was on assignment on bringing down the mob but I got caught and the Saints rescued me and now we're working together and you should really help out", Fayelynn hadn't believed her. Sure, she knew she was doing things for that Nikki friend of hers, but working with the Saints? Only Holly Jane would accidently get herself involved with crazy Irish vigilantes. Crazy fucking hot Irish vigilantes, she reminded herself. She snuck another glance at Connor. Oh yes, they were hot. And she planned to help herself to as much of one of them as she could.

"We're here," Romeo announced, stopping the car in front of a small whitewashed building. "Let's do this shit."

They snuck into the building through the back door, and were soon greeted by the sight of a fat man in a pink speedo lying in a tanning bed, drink in hand and singing some terrible pop song. The four looked at each other, disgusted.

"Well boys, get the fucking dick outta there and let's get this show on the road," Fayelynn whispered to the twins, who grinned and nodded. Murphy jumped on the top of the bed while Connor pressed his gun to the man's temple.

"Lovely singin voice ye got there George," Connor said. "We'd like ye to sing for us, eh?"

George screamed, rolling out of the tanning bed and onto the floor. "Fuck!"

Connor and Murphy grabbed him, hoisting him up and pinning him to the wall, one gun at each hand. They both nodded to Fayelynn, who strutted up in front of George, her own gun raised to his face.

"Evening George," she purred. "Me and my boys are in need of a few answers from you, alright?"

"Answers?" George tried to move away from the gun in his face. "I don't have no answers!"

"Oh yes you fucking do," Fayelynn snarled. She tapped his sweaty cheek with the gun. "Now, you tell these boys who killed their priest, or I'll blow your fucking brains out!"

"The priest?" George whimpered. "I don't know, I really don't! Consezio wouldn't say! He didn't want anybody to know who it was!"

"Liar!" Connor roared, grabbing the man's necklace and choking him with it roughly. "Ye tell us, who was it?"

"I don't know!" George wheezed out, barely able to talk through Connor's strong hold. "Please, let me go, I know nothing! I swear!"

"Here's what's gonna happen, Georgie boy," Fayelynn put her face right up to his. "You're gonna call your boys, tell them your meeting tonight is gonna be at the Silver Peso. You let every single last fucking one of them know. You play along, we let you live. But if you mess up, or if we fucking find out you've been lying to us about the priest, I will not hesitate to rip off your fucking balls and shove them down your fucking throat before these two lovely men put a few bullets in your brain, got it?"

George nodded. "Okay, okay! Who the fuck are you guys anyways?"

Fayelynn smirked. "You don't need to know who these boys are, but I'll tell you who I am." She pressed the gun to his cheek again. "I'm the daughter of that lovely couple who you forced to sell their fucking awesome bar to you. And I'm pissed as shit about it. So you better play this right, you got it? I've got more than enough fucking anger and you sure as shit don't wanna see me when I'm fucking angry." She backed down off of him, motioning for the boys to do the same. "I think he's got it boys, let him off the wall."

Connor and Murphy nodded, letting George fall to the floor with an undignified thump.

"Ye alright there, George?" Connor snickered, watching the man flail around trying to stand up.

"Oh, what does it fucking matter," George finally got to his feet. "I think I just shit my European cut speedo."

Fayelynn wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Oh, that is so fucking gross." She waved her hand in the air, trying to fan the smell away. "Murphy, get this fucker to the car. Conn and I will be right there."

Murphy raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything as he shoved the quivering man towards the door. As soon as they were gone, Fayelynn rounded on Connor.

"Holy shit, that was so fucking cool!" she squealed. "You guys have the most fucking awesome life, doing this kind of shit all the time." She batted her long eyelashes at the man before her. "You were so fucking hot too, all choking him and shit, that macho stuff really turns a girl on."

Connor swallowed nervously. "Does it now?"

His thoughts were running a mile a minute. Here he was, alone with a hot girl who was a total badass and had been hitting on him non stop since she'd met him. And she'd purposely sent Murph out of the room. Was this going where he fucking hoped it was going? And why was he acting like such a damn pussy?

He blinked and snapped out of his reverie, noticing the girl had suddenly pushed herself right up against him, fingers splayed out over his chest. He felt a jolt to his groin area at their close proximity.

"You look mighty nervous there, handsome," Fayelynn giggled, digging her perfectly manicured nails into his chest slightly. Connor did his best to suppress the groan forming on his lips. She noticed, and her smile grew wicked.

"Let me let you in on a little secret, Connor McManus," she purred, raising herself up on her toes so she was practically level with him. "I like you. A lot. And you know what I do to guys I like a lot?"

Connor swallowed thickly, letting his eyes wander to her ruby red lips. "What's that, lass?"

"This." And she pushed her mouth right up against his and kissed him. Hard.

Connor was stunned for exactly two seconds, then responded with such fervor he nearly knocked them both over. He grabbed her hips and she dug her nails further into his chest, their tongues and teeth smashing together almost violently. Fayelynn let out a breathy moan, causing Connor to pull her hips closer to his with one hand, while expertly sliding a hand up the back of her shirt with the other. The touch of his warm calloused hand on her back made Fayelynn break the searing kiss abruptly.

Connor blinked confusedly at the sudden end to their kiss. "Did I do something wrong lass?"

Fayelynn shook her head. "No, not that." She looked at him coyly. "It's just if we go any further, I will have no qualms about fucking you right here on this fucking floor. And we don't really have the time for all I want to do to you. Murph's still waiting."

Connor laughed at her bold statement, her kiss having cleared him of his previous nervousness. "Fuck me on the floor, eh? Well, if we can't do that, what do ye suppose we should do lass?"

Fayelynn reached up to press her lips to his lightly. "Well, we're gonna be waiting a while for those gangsters, I'm sure the Peso has a back room that'll do just fine."

Connor grinned at the suggestion. "Aye lass, I'm sure it does." He brushed a thumb over her lips. "Can't wait to see what else ye do to boys you like a lot."

Fayelynn grinned, stepping out of his embrace and towards the door. "Oh, you have no idea."

Connor watched her ass as she sashayed out the door. A smirk made it sway across his face. Oh, this girl was gonna be the death of him.

And he didn't mind one fucking bit.

_**Ahaha Connor's gonna get laid! Whoo! Lol thanks for the read, please review if you can!**_


	7. Chapter 6- Doc Knows Best

_**Hello again all! Thanks for the reads on the last chapter, and to Valerie E. Mackin for again making me laugh with her great review. This chapter was fun to write, I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**BDS stuff is credited to Duffy!**_

Holly Jane paced the length of the bar nervously. It had been hours since Fayelynn and the boys had left on their mission. She had been jumpy and on edge the entire time. Sure, the boys were more then adept at taking care of themselves, and Fayelynn wasn't a helpless damsel, but she was still worried. The thought of any of them coming back to her cold and lifeless gave her the chills.

She grabbed a bottle of vodka that was sitting on the bar counter as she breezed past. Cracking it open, she took a long swig.

"Gahh!" She grimaced, putting the bottle abruptly back on the bar. "This is ridiculous, I'm being ridiculous! They are going to come back just fine! Stop being such a worry wart, Holly Jane!"

She plunked herself down on a bar stool, putting her head in her hands with a groan. "Stupid boys! Its been like two days and I already care about them like they were my own kin!"

"T-they have t-t-that effect on near e-e-verybody they m-m-meet, lass."

Holly Jane nearly fell of her stool. "Doc! You scared me!"

The old man lay an apologetic hand on her shoulder. "S-s-sorry, me love. D-didn't mean ta. FUCK! ASS!". He slowly lowered himself onto the stool beside her. "J-just don't ye w-w-orry now about h-h-ow ye be feelin' about those b-b-oys. T-tis only n-n-natural when it c-c-comes to them."

Holly Jane reached up to pat the hand on her shoulder. "They are truly them most genuine, kind men I have ever met. You're right, I guess I shouldn't be surprised I feel so strongly towards them."

Doc let a knowing smile creep across his face. "Ye f-feel a little m-m-ore st-st-strongly towards o-one over the other, if m-m-y old eyes d-d-don't deceive me."

Holly Jane turned beet red. "Doc!"

The old man chuckled. "D-d-don't be so em-em-embarassed, me love. M-M-Murphy is a f-f-fine man, m-m-more then wor-wor-worthy of yer a-a-ffections." He wagged a finger at her. "I s-seen him w-w-watching ye wh-when ye ain't l-l-ookin. I b-bet you a b-bottle of B-B-Boston's best Irish w-w-hiskey he's thinking the s-s-ame things a-about ye. FUCK! ASS!"

Holly Jane let out a sigh. There was no use in trying to deny her feelings to Doc. Besides, she was positive he wouldn't mention anything to Murphy.

"I don't know Doc, we barely know each other, how can we possibly have feelings for each other? I mean, it's totally possible that I just have some sort of crush on him because he helped save my life. And I'm sure to him I'm just 'the girl from the storage locker'."

"N-nonsense!" Doc huffed. "L-look, me love. T-the Good Lord p-p-uts people in our l-l-ives for a r-r-reason. H-h-he sent the b-b-oys to r-r-r-rescue ye fr-fr-from that locker, but p-p-perhaps t-t-that isn't the o-only thing t-t-they are m-m-meant to rescue ye

from." He slid off his stool. "Ex-ex-excuse me love, I'd b-b-est be getting b-b-ack to wo-work. FUCK! ASS!"

Holly Jane watched him totter back into the back room, her mind pondering his words. Could Murphy and she really have some sort of deep connection? Sure, he was attractive and kind and was a genuinely good man, but was their more to her infatuation? Was it possible the Big Man Upstairs had also sent him to heal her heart?

The more she thought about it, the more she longed for the idea. She had never had a man who actually cared about her. Murphy would care about her. He would love her with the same burning passion he exhibited when living his Calling. He would treat her like a woman should be treated. He would be gentle, kind, warm. He wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do. He would protect her. From every kind of earthly darkness.

She would love him back too. She would be a strong woman for him. She would clean and bind his wounds, never complaining about his Calling. She would sit beside him at church, praying for the broken world. She would listen to his pains, his fears, his uncertainties, and try to soothe them. She would be his angel, worthy of the love of a Saint.

But he wouldn't ever care for her like that, she thought sadly. Doc was wrong, he wasn't here to do anything other then what he already did. She was the brother's little ward, like a stray cat that wanders in from the rain. You feed it and clothe it because you feel sorry for it, nothing else. She would never be worthy of any love other than mutual friendship.

A tear splashed onto her lap. Holly Jane blinked in surprise. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying. Hastily she dabbed at her face with her sleeve.

"Get a grip, girl," she chastised herself. "They could be back any minute, and nobody needs to see your pathetic tears!"

As if on cue, the door to the bar flew open.

"Holy shit, girl!" Fayelynn breezed into the room, grinning at Holly Jane. "You shoulda seen the shit that went down tonight! Bullets flying everywhere! Fucking gangsters littering the floor like confetti on New Years! It was fucking A!"

"I take it that everything went well then?" Holly Jane watched the other three tramp in, breathing a sigh of relief that they had all come back alive.

"Easy as taking candy from a babe," Connor winked at her, throwing his empty guns on the table. "The fuckers didn't even know what hit em."

"Connor had this fabulous idea to strap George to a table, paint Erin Go Bragh on his back, and send him out there," Fayelynn threw her guns beside Connor's. "It was sooooo fucking funny!"

"Things went alright for you too, Murphy?" Holly Jane asked softly, turning towards the dark haired man, who hadn't said anything yet. Instead, as soon as he walked in, he had done nothing but stare concernedly at her.

"Aye, alright," he replied, setting his guns down as well and coming over to her.

He put a hand on her crossed arms. "You alright, lass?"

Holly Jane blushed, pulling away from him slightly. "I'm fine, Murph."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Oi, Holly! Know what else happened?" Fayelynn bounded over, Murhpy stepping back to make room for her. "This short guy showed up after we were done and started fucking shooting at us! Then some fucking chick came and started shooting at him! Turns out, short stuff is the boy's priest killer, and the chick was from the fucking FBI!"

"FBI?" Holly Jane looked incredulous.

"Tis nothing to worry about," Murphy met her eyes. "She's on our side. Protégé of an old friend of ours, Paul Smecker. She's gonna be helping us out with all this too."

"And guess one more thing!" Fayelynn gripped her friend's arm, ignoring that Murphy was still trying to talk. "I GOT FUCKING SHOT!"

"WHAT!?" four voices bellowed at once.

"Ye didn't tell us that, lass!"

"Fucking shit, where?"

"Aww yeah, the girl is one of us now!"

"Fayelynn! Are you okay?"

"Fucking fine!" Fayelynn laughed, lifting up the side of her shirt. "See, just a scratch!"

"Fuck, why didn't ye tell us?" Connor swore, grabbing her so he could examine the wound. "We have to clean this before it gets infected."

"I-I-I got some r-r-r-ubbing alcohol and b-b-b-andages in the b-b-back," Doc came into the room. "T-t-take her back there, lad. R-R-Romeo, you c-c-come help me w-w-ith getting some f-f-f-ood. Murphy, stay up here with H-Holly Jane. I think she n-needs some c-c-company after her d-d-day." He winked subtely at the brunetter, making her blush and glare at him.

Everybody carried out Doc's commands. Connor escorted Fayelynn to the back, while Romeo followed Doc into the kitchen. Holly Jane and Murphy were left standing awkwardly together in the bar.

"So," Holly Jane looked at her feet, her face still red from Doc's wink. "Some FBI chick showed up?

"Aye," Murphy reached over the bar for a bottle of whiskey. "She knew our ol' friend Smecker, the FBI guy who has helped us out before. Said she was brought in ta help us catch this killer and make sure we don't get caught. Saw him tonight, but nobody knows who he is. She's gonna come over later ta discuss everything. Bringing some o' our ol' police friends too. Wanna drink?" He held up the bottle.

Holly Jane shook her head. "No thanks. Did enough of that today already."

Murphy frowned. He didn't mind if a woman drank, but something told him she hadn't done it today for fun.

"Ye okay lass?" he restated his earlier question as he poured himself a drink. "Ye looked mighty sad when we came in. And day drinkin' is reserved for drunks and Irishmen only, of which ye are neither."

Holly Jane giggled softly at his comment. "I'm okay. Just was worried about you guys, is all. Not used to having people I care about going off to exchange gunfire with gangsters."

Murphy felt his heart flutter. "Ye care about us then?"

Holly Jane blushed for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. "O-of course I do," she stuttered out, cursing herself in her mind. "You guys have done so much for me in such a short time, of course I care."

Murphy took a step towards her. "We care about ye too, ye know. Ye ain't just some lass we rescued. Yer one of us." He placed his hand over hers. "Yer our little angel."

Holly Jane's heart skipped a beat. She looked down at his big hand nearly swallowing her tiny one. "I don't deserve to be called an angel," she said quietly.

"And why not?" Murphy asked gently. "Yer a sweet, lovely lass, doing things to help this world that most people would be to scared to do. Be proud of what you've done. Whoever or whatever put all this self doubt into yer head, fuck em. Because yer worth a lot, lass. Yer gonna stand before yer Maker on the last day, and yer gonna be rewarded for all the good ye did. Yer an angel in this dark city and nobody can tell ye otherwise."

He huffed, a little out of breath from his little speech. Holly Jane was looking up at him with surprise in her eyes, as if she couldn't believe he'd just said all those nice things about her. He wanted to wipe that look off her face, replace it with one of happiness. He wanted to save her from herself.

Slowly, he raised his hand that had been sitting on hers and gently placed it on the side of her face. Her eyes widened further, but she didn't pull away. He gently rubbed a callous thumb across her cheek, and was delighted when she slightly leaned into his touch.

His other hand unconsciously joined its partner, and soon he was cradling her face in both hands. His eyes were locked on hers, barely blinking. Hers still had a look of surprise, but now also held a look of wonder and excitement- and maybe a bit of fear. He could barely breathe, she was so real and so close and all he wanted to do was bring her face to his and kiss her with everything that he had.

As if she could read his mind, Holly Jane slowly began inching her face up towards his. He barely registered that her hands had somehow made their way to his waist; he was too focused on her lips coming closer and closer. He began to move too, and closed his eyes in delicious anticipation…

"Hey guys, food is- Oh shit! Sorry!"

The two flew apart, nearly sending drinks and barstools flying. They both whipped around to see Romeo, looking embarrassed but slightly amused at the scene he had just witnessed.

"Didn't mean to interrupt, but food's ready. Connor's done cleaning up Faye and if you don't hurry, those hungry assess are gonna eat everything." He abruptly turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

Murphy and Holly Jane stood there, frozen, unsure of what to do. The tension in the air was as thick as pea soup. Finally, Murphy spoke.

"Well, guess we oughta go eat," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking anywhere but at her still flushed face.

Holly Jane bit her lip, heart still racing. "Yeah, don't want them to eat it all."

They stood there for another awkward moment, before Murphy gave her an awkward smile and shuffled away towards the kitchen. Holly Jane waited until he was gone, then began to follow him.

They had almost kissed. Like he had been holding her face and they had been leaning towards each other. And he had prefaced that with a speech about her that had made her knees weak and her heart pound. The thought made a small smile creep onto her face. He hadn't pulled away. In fact, he'd initiated everything. She felt a small bit of hope prick at her heart.

She paused in the hideout room's doorway. Connor and Fayelynn sat together on the couch, plates on their laps, squished suspiciously together even though they had lots of room. Romeo sat on the pool table, talking to Doc as he dished himself up a plate. Murphy had sat on one of the rickety old armchairs, a plate of food set at his feet. He looked up and saw her in the doorway. A shy smile crossed his face, and he pointed to the other armchair beside his, where a steaming plate of food was sitting just waiting for her.

Holly Jane full out grinned at the sweet gesture, the bit of hope now swelling.

Perhaps Doc did know best after all.

_**Oooh romance is in the air! We'll see where all this love goes…I've got some ideas! **_


	8. Chapter 7- Nothing to Lose But Whiskey

_**Wow, this story has gotten quite a few views! Thanks guys! And thanks to my lovely review, you know who you are! This one for some reason was hard to write, I struggled with it quite a bit. Let me know if it turned out okay!**_

_**All BDS credit to Duffy!**_

The reuniting of the Saints and their police friends proved to be quite interesting. Holly Jane watched as the three men went from panicking at seeing Romeo, to genuine shock at seeing the boys, to pure happiness at realizing their friends were truly back. Also, it helped that Connor and Murphy had jumped up from behind the bar and sprayed them with the soda dispensers. Boys would be boys.

Now they all sat around the bar, drinking and talking as they discussed their next move; the hit on the Prudential. Holly Jane sipped her whiskey lightly, quietly watching the conversation play out. The three policemen (Duffy, Dolly and Greenly, she had learned), were keen on helping the boys out. That made her smile. It was nice to see that there were other good men in this world besides the Saints. It was good to see others would stand up with them.

They hadn't said much to her, just a simple hello when Murphy had introduced her. She didn't know if her involvement in this whole ordeal was going to be brought up, but if it was, she decided it didn't matter. These guys could be trusted. They wouldn't arrest her for spying or trespassing or whatever other illegal things her job had required her to do. She got the impression they would just accept it as something required to help their boys.

This Eunice Bloom, however, she was not sure of. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, oh no. If Connor and Murphy trusted her, so would she. She just didn't know what to make of her. She had been nice enough, shaking Holly Jane's hand and giving her a smile full of southern charm. She seemed very smart and capable of her job. She was doing her best to keep Holly's beloved boys out of jail. So what was it that made Holly Jane uneasy?

"Connor, Murphy, escort a lady to the door," she heard Eunice say, snapping her out of her reverie. The boys both jumped up (a little too eagerly in Holly Jane's opinion), each gave her an arm, and led her to the door.

"Fuck Holly," Fayelynn leaned over to whisper to her. "Stop staring daggers at that poor girl, you're looking at her like she just killed your puppy."

"I am not," Holly Jane hissed back, glaring at Fayelynn. "She seems perfectly nice, and is very smart. I think nothing but good thoughts of her."

"Sure," Fayelynn snorted. "That's why every time she touched Murphy's arm, or laughed at something he said, you looked like you wanted to murder her with the bottle opener. Because of your good thoughts."

"Shut up," Holly Jane shoved her friend. Fayelynn shoved back, grinning.

"Now now girls," Greenly interrupted. "No fighting. Unless it's over me." He puffed out his chest.

"Dream on, motherfucker," Fayelynn laughed, poking his inflated chest. "I only fuck real Irishmen. And Holly here's already practically taken, if she can grow a set of ladyballs and admit to the guy she's hot for him."

"Fayelynn!" Holly Jane squeaked.

"Its Murphy, ain't it?" Duffy grinned. "Thought I noticed you oogling him all night."

"Practically undressing him with her eyes," Dolly added.

"Oh shit, things are about to get hot in here!" Greenly did a thrusting movement with his hips.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Holly Jane was as red as a tomato. "They're coming back, you idiots be quiet!"

"Er, ye guys okay?" Murphy quirked an eyebrow as he and Connor re approached the bar. It was obvious that everyone was trying to hold back laughter, except Holly Jane, who looked like she was trying not to explode.

"We're all fine," she said through clenched teeth. "The guys here were just trying to be funny."

"Yeah, no harm done," Duffy patted Holly Jane on the back. "Just teasing your girl here, Murph."

"He wishes," Fayelynn muttered under her breath, causing the policemen to all snort in laughter.

"Don't you guys have work to do?" Holly Jane narrowed her eyes at the laughing men. "It's already half past 11 and those mobsters won't kill themselves."

"Don't get your panties in a knot girl," Greenly got up from his barstool. "We'll get on it. Come on boys, lets get our shit together. We'll see you MacManus boys at the Pru in one hour. Take care ladies!"

Dolly and Duffy nodded their assent, and then they were gone.

"Well that was fun," Fayelynn slid off her stool. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to go clean my gun. One hour till showtime!"

"And just who gave ye the idea that ye were coming with us?" Connor crossed his arms. "I think ye should just stay here. It's too dangerous tonight."

"And who the fuck are you to make that decision?" Fayelynn mimicked his stance, her perfectly shaped eyebrows knitting together. "I am my own fucking boss, thank you very much."

"Ye ain't going," Connor narrowed his eyes. "Yer still wounded from today, for fuck's sake! Ye need to stay here and rest."

"Fuck you Connor," Fayelynn spit viciously. "You don't own me. If I wanna come tonight, then I'm gonna come!"

"Oh, yer going to come alright," Connor growled. He grabbed her arm. "Let's go!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Fayelynn shook her arm, but his grip was too strong. "Where the fuck are we going?"

"To finish this fucking conversation elsewhere!"

Murphy and Holly Jane watched in bewilderment as he dragged her bodily from the room. A moment later, they hear the hideout door slam.

"Well that was odd," Holly Jane blinked in confusion. "What do you suppose-"

She was interrupted by a very loud moan, coming from where Connor and Fayelynn had just disappeared to. Her and Murphy looked at each other for a minute, then burst into laughter.

"Holy Fuck," Murphy wheezed out. "They went back there to fuck! Shit, I can't believe I didn't see that coming! Especially since, they disappeared at the Peso to 'take a look around'!"

"Oh wow, they did it there too?" Holly Jane giggled. "Fayelynn is such a slut."

"Apparently, so is me brudder!"

They both lapsed into quiet laughter.

"Serious gig tonight though," Murphy eventually sobered up. "Lots of gangsters in there. With guns. Could go badly for us."

Holly Jane shook her head. "Don't say things like that. I can't bear the thought of any of you not coming back."

Murphy sighed. "Tis a reality though, lass. One misplaced bullet and any one of us could be on our way out."

"I don't want to think about it," Holly Jane put a hand on his arm. "Stop Murph, please. Don't make me start thinking of you lifeless and cold. Please."

Murhpy looked into her pleading face, her blue eyes beginning to wet with tears. "I'm sorry lass," he took her hand. "I didn't mean to make ye sad. Don't cry."

Holly Jane sniffed. "Its okay." She squeezed his hand. "I just.." she trailed off at the look on his face.

He was looking at her in earnest, his eyes fixed on her as if she was the only thing worth looking at. She saw genuine concern, kindness and warmth etched on his face. Nobody had ever looked at her like that. He was genuinely sorry he'd upset her. And suddenly she had a revelation.

Life was short. Murphy was right. Anyone of them could die at any moment, with the jobs they had. Even her. And here was this wonderful, goodhearted man, looking at her like she was the only girl in the world. What did she have to be scared of? What did she have to lose? Nothing. She'd had a shitty life, why deny herself what was standing (literally) right in front of her?

"Doc, you bastard, now I owe you," she laughed out loud, a tear escaping down her cheek.

"Owe him for what?" Murphy asked, reaching up to wipe the tear away gently. "I don't understand, lass."

"Doc bet me a bottle of the best Irish whiskey that he was right," Holly Jane caught Murphy's retreating hand and pressed it softly to her cheek.

"Right about what?" Murphy felt his heart speed up in anticipation. "Just get it out, little angel, I need to know."

Holly Jane smiled at her now beloved nickname. "About you caring about me in the same way I care about you."

She let the words hang in the air. They didn't hang long.

"Lass, I've been caring about ye since I saw ye all curled up in that locker," Murphy let out a happy laugh, gently stroking her cheek. "And now that I know ye won't hit me for doing it, I'm going ta kiss ye."

Holly Jane smiled shyly. "Yes, please."

And kiss her he did. His lips were slightly chapped, yet warm and sweet. They moved against hers with a gentle slowness, as if he wanted to savor everything, to slow it all down and make it last. She let her fingers tangle in his soft hair, her whole body singing with pure unadulterated joy.

Eventually, he pulled back, letting his forehead rest gently against hers. They stayed like that for a long moment, catching their breath and enjoying being so close to one another.

"Well, lass, now what did you make of that?" Murphy asked playfully after their breathing had finally slowed. "Knocked me socks right off, if I do say so myself."

Holly Jane grinned, letting her hands slid out of his hair and down to his shoulders.

"Best way I've ever lost a bottle of whiskey."

_**Blatant sexual references, anyone? LOL.**_


	9. Chapter 8- Free

_**Sorry for the wait, I was snowed in at my boyfriend's without my laptop lol. Sorry there's not more action happening yet, I just think its important to explore the more emotional side of the Saints, since in the movies we don't often get to see it. Thanks to my lovely reviewers, you know who you are and I am grateful for your feedback!**_

_**All BDS stuff credit to Duffy, as usual!**_

"So ye finally grew the balls to kiss her, eh?"

Murphy rolled his eyes, moving his leg as best he could to give his twin a light kick. "Shut the fuck up, the last thing I wanna do is talk about that while we're shoved in this fucking laundry basket."

He heard Connor snicker from somewhere around his knees. "Ye haven't kissed a girl in a while, Murph. Probably traumatized the poor thing."

Murphy kicked out again, grinning when he heard Connor yelp softly in pain. "I said shut up. Will ye just focus on the job?"

He felt relieved when Connor lasped into a grumpy silence. He hated being cooped up like this, it seemed to him their job required it far too often. And he really didn't want to answer Connor's questions about, well, whatever was going on between him and Holly Jane. He wanted to have a little time to savor all the little details before he inevitably spilled them to his twin (the downside of having one, he mused, you never got to keep anything to yourself).

He found himself smiling as Romeo bumped their little cart around the halls of the Prudential, his mind wandering to the wonderful hour he'd spent with his (his, he could say his now!) pretty little lass before they left….

_ "Murphy!" Holly Jane laughed, pushing firmly on his shoulders. "You have to let me breathe at some point!"_

_ Murphy moved slightly back, grinning down at the tiny brunette snugly fitted between him and the bar counter. They'd been kissing for nearly a half hour. Her eyes were big and shining, her cheeks flushed a soft pink, her lips kiss-swollen. It made him almost giddy._

_ "Rather kiss ye then breathe," he squeezed her hips teasingly, smirking when she let out a squeal._

_ "Rather be alive to kiss you, then dead from not breathing," Holly Jane countered playfully, leaning forward to nestle herself against his chest._

_ Murphy chuckled, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Heavens above, let him come back alive from tonight, back to his little angel. He'd never prayed for that harder. _

_ He was about to attempt to kiss her again when they were interrupted by Connor and Fayelynn stumbling out into the bar room. An angry comment formed on his lips, but dissolved into a snort of laughter when he got a look at them. From against his chest, Holly Jane was laughing too._

_ "I have been convinced," Fayelynn announced, trying to pull a knot out of her matted hair, while attempting to smooth down a very wrinkled shirt (which was also on inside out and backwards). "I will not be joining you boys tonight on your mission. Which is good, since I can't really feel my legs."_

_ "Ah shit, ye tore my favorite pair of boxers!" Connor was standing there, pants in hand while he examined his underwear. "Ye owe me a new pair!"_

_ "Forget your boxers," Fayelynn had finally noticed exactly how Murphy and Holly Jane were standing. "I think our lovebirds have finally clued in to the program. They've been making out, if I'm not mistaken."_

_ Connor looked up, grinning at the sight in front of him. "Aye, so they have! About fucking time too, brudder. Was getting tired of ye just making googly eyes at the poor lass." He winked at Murphy._

_ Murphy gave him the one finger salute. "Fuck you, Conn. Go put yer pants on. And next time ye wanna fuck someone, turn down the volume. I think all of South Boston heard ye!"_

_ Connor replied with a cocky grin and a finger salute of his own, and sauntered off to finish getting dressed. Fayelynn looked at Holly Jane with a look that clearly said 'we will discuss this later,' and wandered after him._

_ "Fucking shit," Murphy shook his head. "Sure the last thing ye wanted to see was me brudder in his underwear."_

_ Holly Jane giggled, pulling away so she could look up at him. "I've seen worse."_

_ Murphy laughed, reaching down to brush a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "Guess they don't care that we know they're fucking."_

_ "And I don't care that they know we were kissing," Holly Jane smiled, raising herself up on to her tip toes. "Which I would very much like to resume, Mr. McManus."_

_ Murphy was happy to oblige. _

"Oi Murph, get up! We're in the elevator!"

Murphy jumped at the sound of Connor's voice, shaking himself out of his reverie and climbing out of the laundry basket. They put their guns together, Connor berated Romeo for crying yet again, then sent him on his way with a stern reminder to "fucking be on time!". And then it was the brothers alone with their thoughts.

"He better fucking be on time," Murphy reiterated Connor's sentiment. "I'll kill him if he gets us killed."

"We'll be okay Murph," Connor put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Yer worried about not getting back to yer girl, ain't ye?"

Murphy sighed, not surprised by his brother's insight. "Aye. I've never had to worry about getting back to anyone before. It's a might distressing."

Connor squeezed his shoulder. "Just think about how yer doing this for her. Fuck, killing this bastard means she won't have to spy anymore. She ain't gonna be locked up in no fucking storage locker again. No one's gonna beat her, no one's going to fucking touch her. You point your gun at those fuckers, and you think of her when you pull the trigger. You told her you care about her, now fucking show it."

Murphy gave his twin a small smile. Trust Conn to say what he really needed to hear. That was the beauty of twinship.

"Alright then," Connor removed his hand from Murphy's shoulder. "Are you ready for this shit, my dear brudder?"

Murphy cocked his gun, determination set on his face.

"Let's do some gratuitous violence."

It was a relatively easy hit. Well, besides the fact that they had to throw themselves off of the window lift only secured by a bit of Connor's precious rope. But it had worked out. Romeo had been on time, and they'd executed Yakavetta. Murphy felt a surge of relief run through him when they put their bullets in the gangster's brain. Connor was right. Holly Jane wouldn't have to spy on the mob anymore. She was free from that lifestyle, free to start a new life. With him.

The thought hit him like a brick wall. Sure, he knew she cared about him, but was she prepared to live a life connected to the Saints? What if she wanted him to give up his Calling? The thought made him squirm. His Calling was his life. Even during those 8 years he'd spent on the sheep farm in Ireland, he'd felt like he'd left a part of himself behind in America. He wanted to continue, to hunt until there was no breath left in his body. But a life like that was dangerous, for everyone involved. It might even become more dangerous then the life she was already living. If she was hurt on account of him, he'd never be able to live with himself. And if she was killed….

He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. It was too painful. Funny how only a little while ago, all that mattered to him was killing evil men with his brother. Now, he found that a tiny brunette with big blue eyes and a sweet smile mattered too. He didn't know exactly how the two of them would fit together, but he'd be damned if he didn't try.

"Home sweet home," Connor sang out as they arrived back at the bar. Murphy rolled his eyes as they pulled open the door.

"Honey, we're –oomph!" Murphy felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as a body hit him full force in the chest. "Fuck lass, warn a man before ye nearly kill him!"

"Sorry," Holly Jane mumbled into his chest. "I'm just so glad you're back and not hurt."

Murhpy smiled, wrapping his arms gently around her. "Its okay, little angel. I'm happy to be back too."

"Ye two are cornier then a holiday soap special," Connor wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Hey, Faye! Where's my welcome home hug?"

Fayelynn smirked from behind the bar, where she was pouring drinks for the just returned heroes. "You'll get your welcome home later, Irishman."

"Ah, tis a good life I lead," Connor grinned, sauntering over to the bar.

"Tis a good life your gonna lead now too," Murphy smiled softy down at the girl in his arms. "No more spying. You're free."

Holly Jane returned the smile, her eyes shining silently with happy unshed tears. She truly was free now. Free to live her life as she pleased, never worrying about if the mob was finally going to catch her. She could come and go as she pleased, she could sleep peacefully at night. She could dream and do and be all that she wanted. And it was all because of Murphy.

She reached up to kiss him, lost in the warmth and happiness she felt radiating from her very core. So lost was she, that she barely registered Connor and Fayelynn catcalling, or Greenly announcing his presence to the bar.

But the gunshot that followed?

She definitely registered that.

_**Thanks for reading, love you all!**_


End file.
